Highschool dxd: secret love
by Morphos
Summary: ¿Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor?, apuesto que eso es algo que desconoces…pero… ¿estarías dispuesto a traicionar la amistad y el amor de los más cercanos a ti por ese sentimiento? Issei x Tsubaki.


**Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por amor, apuesto que eso es algo que desconoces…pero…estarías dispuesto a traicionar la amistad y el amor de los más cercanos a ti por ese sentimiento?** **Issei x tsubaki.**

 **Highschool dxd: secret love**

 **Capitulo 1 – problemas  
**

 **Inframundo, territorio Sitri**

-supongo que sabes lo que viene verdad? Pero antes de empezar con esto, me encantaría saber desde cuando he tenido esta maldita venda en mis ojos…quiero saber…desde hace cuánto soy el payaso de esta barata función –

Palabras cargadas de odio y desprecio podían escucharse de un apuesto chico rubio de ojos celestes, quien respondía al nombre de Kiba Yuuto, en su rostro podía apreciarse un odio incomparable, un odio dirigido hacia la persona que considero su camarada de batallas, su mejor amigo. En efecto, frente a el chico se encontraba un chico de alborotado cabello castaño y ojos avellanados, Issei Hyodo, el demonio joven mas fuerte, el Sekiryyutei, el dragon oppai, su excompañero, y ahora…su enemigo.

-hah, desde tu viaje a Rumania con Rias. Se que es tarde y bastante cínico de mi parte decir esto en este momento, pero…te pido disculpas, en serio no quería que terminara de esta forma –

El tono del castaño demostraba un sincero arrepentimiento, pero las palabras que dijo, lejos de pacificar el naciente conflicto que se avecinaba entre ellos, solo avivaron la ira del rubio

-disculparte? En serio? Lo siento mucho issei…pero como tu lo dijiste…es demasiado tarde –

Invocando una espada occidental de hoja negra y mango purpura el rubio se puso en posición de batalla mientras un aura de color violeta oscuro comenzaba a rodearlo

-je, en verdad vienes por mi cabeza, solo espero…que me perdones…incluso si pierdo mi vida ahora-

Invocando un guantalete rojo en su mano izquierda hasta su antebrazo, con una gema esmeralda en el dorso de la mano, la cual brillaba intermitentemente, el castaño se puso en posición de pelea, antes que una densa aura roja lo cubriera, al tiempo que su guantalete dejaba de parpadear, de la antigua mirada pervertida que caracterizaba al hyodo ya no quedaba nada, ahora en su lugar quedaba una mirada serena y calculadora, la misma mirada de la presidenta y vicepresidenta estudiantil, la cual fue la persona por la cual se desencadeno este desenlace

- **Blade** -

Fue el sonido del guantalete antes de desparecer, ahora en su lugar reposaba en su mano una hermosa espada de hoja blanca y mango dorado

-creo que las palabras sobran en este momento, ahora…prepárate issei hyodo…prepárate…para morir –

Antes de que el castaño respondiera, el rubio ya se encontraba frente a el con su espada en alto, lanzando un corte vertical

Clanck

El inconfundible sonido del metal chocando comenzó a resonar por todo el lugar, aumentando la grotesca cacofonía que producían los gritos de batalla de ambos contendientes

Zas Clanck

Embate tras embate, estocada tras estocada, mortales choques que buscaban acabar con la vida de su rival podían percibirse, todos ellos provenían de 2 siluetas que aparecían momentáneamente en un lugar, antes de desaparecer de allí, para chocar sus armas en otro lado.

-crees que es fácil para mi…saber que fui engañado por la mujer a la que entregue mi corazón y por mi mejor amigo? RESPONDEME MALDITA SEA ISSEI HYODO! –

Lentamente el rubio comenzaba a ganar terreno en el combate, su experiencia en combate y espadas le daba la ventaja, eso sin contar con su natural velocidad de caballero otorgada por la mencionada pieza en su cuerpo.

-lo entiendo, se que es…difícil para ti esto, y que no merezco tu perdón, pero aun asi, QUIERO QUE LO ENTIENDAS! –

Con rapidez el castaño comenzó a responder los embates del rubio, debía aceptar que no era bueno con una espada, pero al ver a su compañero pelear y ser entrenado por la poseedora de Durandal y la usuaria de Mimic dio sus frutos.

-ENTENDER QUE MALDITA SEA? ACASO ERES TAN PATETICO Y TONTO? –

La airada respuesta del caballero gremory no se hizo esperar, era entendible que la furia de su ser comenzara a acrecentarse con tan hipócrita y cínica respuesta

-QUE ELLA AUN NO ENTENDIA LO QUE SENTIA POR TI EN ESE ENTONCES, ELLA CONFUNDIO ADMIRACION CON AMOR, ACASO ERES CIEGO? –

Por un momento esa respuesta saco de balance al rubio, acaso su antiguo camarada le estaba diciendo que su antigua pareja nunca lo amo de verdad? Que todo fue una mentira? Una mentira aun mas antigua que el cruel y vil engaño del cual había sido victima?

-no quiero oir mas estupideces de tu pestilente boca… **por eso** **voy a silenciártela por siempre** –

El tono del rubio comenzó a cambiar de repente, de la comisura de sus labios comenzó a emerger una cantidad considerable de sangre, pero contrario a lo que mostraba, el aura a su alrededor comenzó a intensificarse en un torbellino, un aura producida por Gram, la espada demoniaca imperial, la misma espada que comenzó a apoderarse de el

-ya veo, tu ya no eres Kiba Yuuto, BALANCE BREAKER –

Al instante una imponente armadura roja hizo acto de presencia, los orbes verdes del casco miraban con serenidad al chico rubio frente a el, en cierto modo se sentía intimidado, el aura mata dragones de esa espada era algo de temer, pero en ese instante eso no importaba, podía ver como zarcillos negros se enganchaban al brazo de el caballero gremory, al tiempo que sus ojos se volvían negros con pupilas rojas.

En efecto la espada demoniaca comenzaba a apoderarse del chico en cuestión, mientras su voz se hacia mas inentendible y dantesca.

- **graaaaa** –

Lo ultimo que se pudo escuchar fue un temible rugido proveniente de la garganta del rubio, antes de que este desapareciera del lugar y apareciera frente a issei, quien ya lo esperaba, comenzando asi un choque violento de espadas entre ellos, la velocidad a la que combatían era por mucho mayor a la antes mostrada, chispas se veian por doquier, el sonido del aire siendo cortado se sumaba a los grotescos rugidos del caballero gremory, quien frenéticamente continuaba atacando.

El castaño sin embargo esquivaba los ataques con notorio esfuerzo, aun asi, cortes profundos comenzaron a aparecer en diversas partes de su cuerpo, pero una veloz patada lo saco de balance lanzándolo al suelo.

Rodando velozmente el chico se logro reincorporar algo adolorido lanzándose de nuevo al ataque, el combate parecía parejo y reñido para ambos contrincantes pero en un momento de distracción del castaño, un veloz corte horizontal le dio de lleno con el poder suficiente para destrozar la armadura del castaño quien cayó al piso de rodillas con su estomago sangrando, esa oportunidad no fue desaprovechada por su rival quien arteramente se lanzo a acabar con su vida con un corte vertical, pero a ultimo momento…

Clanck

La espada Gram fue bloqueada por la Ascalon del peón Gremory, este lentamente se puso de pie sin separar su espada de la de su rival, ante la atónita mirada de este.

-n-no moriré por tu mano…m-monstruo –

El poseso rubio aumento la fuerza impregnada en su espada, mientras el castaño no mostraba indicios de rendirse, todo se resumió en un segundo, la presión para una de las 2 espadas fue avasalladora, destruyéndola en añicos

Crack

La espada del rubio volo en pedazos, demostrando la superioridad de las obras del dios bíblico, pero sacando a relucir mas que eso, la pureza de un corazón noble.

El rubio gremory ya sin la influencia de la espada se puso de pie jadeando profundamente, en su brazo derecho tenia serias cortadas purulentas, producto de la influencia de aquella espada maldita

-a-aun no se ha terminado –

Gimio a duras penas el chico rubio creando una espada demoniaca en su mano izquierda, la cual no había sido dañada

-l-lo se –

Apretando el agarre sobre su espada el castaño se puso de pie a duras penas mirando a su rival con una fuerte determinación, la misma que podía observarse en la mirada de su antiguo compañero.

Ambos chicos se lanzaron en un ultimo ataque, aun con sus adoloridos cuerpos se dirigieron el uno contra el otro, todo paso en una milésima de segundo, el tiempo parecio ralentizarse para ambos, todo perdía su color, en una fracción de segundo el cruel destino se encargo de mostrar el resultado de aquella cutre y horrible ecuación trenzada en las mentiras y el engaño.

-kuh, gahh –

Los dos sirvientes de la hermana menor del maou lucifer escupieron al suelo una bocanada de sangre, al dirigir la mirada a su vientre pudieron notar como la espada de su rival reposaba incrustada en el vientre de cada uno, el aura sagrada de ambas armas se estaba encargando de hacerles ver el infierno en vida a ambos guerreros, los 2 no pudieron evitar darse a cada uno de ellos una sincera y lánguida sonrisa de complicidad demostrando con ese gesto que se encontraban a paz, antes de mirar hacia el purpureo cielo del inframundo, en esos momentos en que sus fuerzas los abandonaban, momentos en los cuales sus vidas representadas con su sangre se escapan de a poco de sus cuerpos, un solo pensamiento resumido a una pregunta inundaba sus mentes…

¿Cuál fue la razón que marco ese fatal desenlace?

Para responder aquello debemos remontarnos atrás un poco…

 **Flashback**

 **Academia kuoh, salón del club de ocultismo**

-ya veo Rias, asi que una emisaria de la nación de los vampiros vino a este lugar como ya se había previsto –

La hermosa presidenta estudiantil acompañada de su reina fijaba su mirada en su amiga pelirroja quien a su vez ponía un semblante triste al ver a su travestido alfil, la morena no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por su amiga, compartia su sentir, no veía justo que Gasper Vladi, se inmiscuyera en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia; el que había sido tratado como un paria por su raza ahora era buscado por ellos bajo la cortina de humo de un tratado de paz, como si para ellos esas palabras no significaran nada.

-asi es Sona, mi adorable siervo esta metido en este asunto, el quiere buscar a una antigua amiga suya, y yo como su rey debo apoyarlo, no dejare a mi lindo y adorado subdito solo con este problema, razón por la cual mañana ire con Yuuto a Rumania para protegernos, tratare de negociar ese tema, por eso te pido encarecidamente a ti que cuides especialmente a Gasper, Ravel y a esta ciudad, dejo a tu cargo a mis preciados subditos en mi ausencia –

La morena sitri no pudo evitar sentirse complacida con la confianza que su amiga sentía por ella, asi que sonriendo sutilmente y con determinación palpable en sus orbes violetas la mujer enfoco los ojos verdosos de su amiga y riva

-no te preocupes Rias, te entiendo, no te preocupes que dare todos mis esfuerzos por mantener esta ciudad y tus sirvientes a salvo –

-sirvientes no Sona…familia –

La Sitri amplio su sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, con gestos minimos como ese, su amiga estaba demostrando que ella ya no era la niña mimada de siempre, ambas estaban madurando, a su manera, pero lo hacían.

-entonces me encargare de proteger a tu familia, y a la mia por supuesto –

Ambas herederas sonrieron sinceramente ante las acciones de su amiga y rival, respectivamente

-voy a comenzar a alistar todo buchou, los veo luego –

Yuuto Kiba se alejo de allí con una sutil reverencia antes que la reina de Sona Sitri lo imitara

-bueno Rias, nos vemos mañana –

La heredera Sitri se inclino levemente antes de alejarse de allí en un circulo mágico

-bueno, por hoy tendrán dia libre, de mañana en adelante y en mi ausencia ustedes le obedecerán solamente a Sona, es una orden, no quiero que actúen impulsivamente en caso de algún percance, Sona se encargara de brindar las estrategias necesarias para tratar el asunto, lo digo por ustedes Ise, Xenovia –

La pelirroja miro con seriedad a sus súbditos quienes hicieron una reverencia educada

-hai buchou, me encargare de mantener en alto su nombre –

Rias solo miro complacida el entusiasmo que mostraba su amado peón, no podía negar que ver ese gesto decidido la ponía nerviosa y le erizaba la piel, ahora que la relación entre ellos había avanzado, ya que se daban algunos besos y su peón la llamaba por su nombre sin reparo al estar solos, esos avances la llenaban de felicidad, se sentía alegre por eso, y en cierto punto sentía una sensación desagradable, detestaba el hecho de no poder ir con el a ese lugar, pero la seguridad de su ciudad estaba por sobre sus intereses, no quería que personas inocentes perdieran sus vidas por su egoísmo, no mientras viviera, razón por la cual prefirió ir con su caballero en lugar de ir con su peón

-bien, pueden retirarse –

Sin esperar ninguna otra orden todos se fueron de allí en círculos mágicos, dejando a la pelirroja con su amado de cabello castaño, el cual veía con preocupación el semblante de su presidenta, asi que sutilmente se acerco a ella y la abrazo con el animo de tranquilizarla, lo cual parecio funcionar efectivamente, ya que la mujer destensó sus hombros indicando que se había relajado un poco

-te pasa algo Rias? Te noto muy triste –

-n-no es nada ise, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa, mañana debo irme a otro lugar, no podre estar con mis preciados siervos…ni contigo –

El castaño en ese momento entendió que su amada pasaba por una situación muy delicada, le preocupaba de sobremanera la seguridad de esta y a ella también la seguridad de su amado peon y el resto de sus sirvientes

-no te preocupes Rias, me encargare de todo mientras tu estas ausente, confía en mí –

-e-esta bien, ahora vamos a casa –

La mujer solo sonrio levemente al ver que el castaño acerco su rostro al de ella y le plantó un tierno beso en su sien

-fufufu, estas bastante cariñoso conmigo, será que acaso me echaras mucho de menos? –

-nunca se sabe –

Diciendo eso ambos demonios abandonaron el lugar en un circulo mágico, cortesía de la pelirroja

El dia siguiente recién comenzaba anunciado por la llegada del sol mañanero, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sobaba su puente nasal para tranquilizarse un poco, su amiga había partido en la madrugada, aun asi no le sorprendio en lo absoluto saber que el ex-gobernador de los angeles caidos decidio acompañarla, ahora debía de hacerse cargo de los sirvientes de su amiga, el principal problema que veía era hyodo issei, ya que el dia apenas comenzaba y ya había empezado a recibir quejas de el pervertido y carismático castaño, podía ser el mayor héroe del inframundo, pero su reputación en la academia no era la mejor que digamos, asi que soltando un sonoro suspiro comenzó a leer la notificación de queja.

-solo falta que llegue un ataque terrorista a esta academia y mi dia puede irse al caño –

Poco sabia la presidenta estudiantil de la escuela cuan ciertas podían ser sus palabras.

La hora del receso se hizo presente para el castaño quien se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero el estruendo de algo fuera de lugar le hizo ponerse de pie.

 ** _Siento la presencia de algunos intrusos cerca socio, debes tener cuidado_**

-(ok ddraig, gracias por avisarme, por cierto ya te recuperaste?) –

Últimamente el dragon emperador rojo había estado bastante extraño debido a que su reputación se encontraba en decadencia.

Y en efecto, era culpa de su pervertido portador.

 ** _Silencio mocoso, esto es por tu culpa_**

-(lo tomare como un si, ahora veamos en donde se encuentran)

Asi que concentrando sus pensamientos el castaño comenzó a correr hacia el salón de primer grado.

No tardó mucho en encontrarse con un grupo de 3 magos encapuchados, los cuales lo veian con palpable interés, aun así mantenían posiciones de pelea con círculos mágicos en sus manos.

-que buscan ustedes aquí –

El tono inusualmente serio del chico castaño puso a los 3 magos en guardia, pero aun asi uno de ellos se aventuró a responder

-solo vinimos a entretenerte un rato –

-ya veo, entonces comencemos, BOOSTED GEAR –

El guantalete rojo no tardo en hacer su aparición, gallardo e imponente como siempre

-boost, boost, boost –

El sonido de los aumentos comenzó a escucharse mientras el chico se ponía en pose de batalla

-vamos, fuego –

Uno de los magos comenzó el ataque con una bola de fuego, el chico por su parte la esquivo grácilmente saltando hacia atrás, no pudo notar como un torrente de hielo lo golpeaba desde un costado lanzándolo al suelo.

-tal parece que te sobreestimamos, Sekiryuutei –

El tono aburrido del mago hizo que el sekiryuutei ardiera en rabia

-no me subestimes! – el grito del castaño puso en alerta al mago, paro ya era muy tarde, en cuestión de milisegundos su cuerpo descansaba inconsciente en uno de los arboles del patio trasero.

No tardo en esquivar otra bola de fuego dirigida hacia el, usando el guantalete se protegio del ataque, antes de agacharse esquivando una estaca de hielo desde el otro costado

-no caeré en el mismo truco de nuevo –

De nueva cuenta el chico se lanzó hacia uno de ellos incrustando un puñetazo en el rostro del mago, lanzándolo a volar, antes de saltar para esquivar unos pilares de roca que emergieron con velocidad desde el suelo, luego de esquivarlos se lanzó con velocidad hacia el suelo impactando una patada descendente en la cabeza del otro dejándolo inconsciente.

-(tal parece que fue una distracción) –

 ** _Te lo dijeron no? Acaso no hay límites para tu densidad e idiotez?_**

El bufido molesto del dragon rojo no se hizo esperar para su portador, quien se rasco la nuca apenado

-(lo siento por ser tonto) –

El chico se disculpó sonriendo tontamente

 ** _Ya muévete idiota_**

-(gracias ddraig, yo también te aprecio compañero) –

El dragon por su parte solo bostezo antes de echarse a roncar, murmurando de paso cosas inentendibles sobre portadores idiotas y pervertidos a la velocidad de un cantante de hip hop americano.

Corriendo ya sin su boosted gear en su mano el castaño llego a un destruido salón de primero, decir que estaba hecho un asco era un halago para el estado actual de la construcción, pronto el inconfundible sonido de unos sollozos se hizo presente en el lugar, el chico castaño giro su cabeza para encontrar a una chica rubia en posición fetal llorando.

-paso algo? –

Fue la certera pregunta que hizo el castaño, necesitaba saber hasta qué punto estuvieron involucrados directamente los perpetradores del hecho, más aun, le preocupaba el estado de sus queridos compañeros menores

-s-se los llevaron, snif, a Gasper-san, Koneko-chan y Ravel-chan, s-se los llevaron unos sujetos enmascarados al tratar de protegerme –

Tal revelación puso al chico castaño en una situación de preocupación, los detalles en si eran bastante alarmantes, si el medio-vampiro se usaba de nuevo como arma podía armarse un caos de enormes proporciones, si en la reunión de las 3 grandes facciones bíblicas no sucedió un problema mayor fue gracias a la barrera de los lideres sobre la academia, pero un caos asi podía causar resultados catastróficos, pues no había en la academia personas que alcanzaran el nivel de tan solo uno de aquellos líderes, incluso todos juntos no podrían hacer nada.

Ampliando su deducción y poniendo sus pocas neuronas a trabajar al máximo logro entender el objetivo del ataque

-(no puede ser, ellos buscan a Ravel) –

No era difícil deducir algo asi, menos habiendo una anterior advertencia de Mefisto-feles, el líder y presidente del consejo de magos.

-no sabes a donde se fueron? –

Lo que más importaba ahora era saber la ubicación de sus Juniors, debía evitar que algo malo les sucediera a toda costa, después de todo, lo había prometido

-n-no, un resplandor blanco me cegó, sniff, sniff, y cuando recupere mi visión ellos ya no estaban aquí –

La respuesta de la chica le hizo saber al castaño que la situación era aun más seria, los atacantes no solo dañaron la infraestructura del plantel, sino que también usaron magia en frente de personas normales, si todo seguía asi las cosas podrían complicarse aun más para todos, lo más indeseable ahora seria que las personas normales se enteraran de algo tan serio como la existencia de lo sobrenatural

-ya veo, gracias –

El chico comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil, debía avisar a la dirigente Sitri sobre los hechos, para que así de ese modo ella pusiera cartas en el asunto, por ahora lo mejor sería estar calmados, debía encontrar a sus preciados camaradas y su linda manager, después de todo era un promesa cuidarlos, en ese momento un recuerdo de la noche anterior llego a su mente.

 **Flashback**

Un chico castaño se encontraba frente a un chico rubio, ambos estaban en una clase de práctica sobre el manejo de espadas e inteligencia bélica. La razón era que al día siguiente el rubio tenía que partir junto a su ama a un lugar lejano para una negociación.

-kiba, prométeme que cuidaras a Rias mientras yo no esté –

Fue la petición del dragon emperador rojo hacia su amigo y camarada de equipo

-lo he hecho, y lo seguire haciendo, en cambio tu prométeme que cuidaras a Tsubaki en mi ausencia –

Era cierto, en efecto la relación entre la reina de los Sitri y el caballero de Rias iba viento en popa, pero aún no se había hecho oficial, solo sabían sobre su existencia la pelirroja y su reina así como la heredera Sitri y el Sekiryyutei.

-lo hare, incluso si me cuesta la vida, aunque preferiría no morir, aún no he hecho el amor con Rias ni Akeno-san jejeje –

-jajaja, ese es el issei-kun que conozco, ahora dejémoslo así por hoy, no debemos sobre esforzarnos para mañana –

Fue la respuesta alegre que el caballero Gremory le dio a su amigo antes de alejarse ambos del sótano de entrenamiento.

 **Fin flashback**

En poco tiempo el chico ya estaba en el salón del consejo estudiantil, todos tenían una expresión solemne y seria en sus rostros, por un instante la mirada serena de la reina de Sona se cruzó con la del chico castaño, ambos ojiamielados mantenían una intensidad palpable en su mirar, el chico porque sabía de antemano su misión para protegerla y ella era debido a una razón desconocida, la mirada decidida del chico castaño la hacía sentirse aliviada y en cierto modo protegida.

-ahem, bueno, no hemos descartado la idea de un traidor, quiero decir, la ciudad está bajo la protección directa de las 3 facciones, era como si ellos supieran de antemano que Rias no iba a estar aquí, por otro lado encontrar a Ravel, Koneko, y Gasper será nuestra principal prioridad, la segunda prioridad será descubrir los autores intelectuales de este hecho, esta claro? –

La presidenta pelinegra hablo con un tono enérgico característico, sabían que si alguien era muy responsable con los asuntos de protección de la ciudad era ella misma, pero para la mencionada no pasó desapercibida la mirada fija de su reina y el peón de su amiga, pero un azote de la puerta hizo salir de sus cavilaciones a la Sitri.

-sucedió algo kusaka? –

Fue la directa pregunta que solto la hermana menor de la Leviatán actual a una jadeante castaña de trenzas

-kaichou, hemos encontrado pistas sobre la ubicación de ellos –

-bien hecho, iremos al anochecer, planeamos todo ahora, no hay tiempo que perder –

Fue la respuesta de la presienta estudiantil antes de recibir un sonoro "hai Kaichou" de sus compañeros.

Lo que no la hermosa dama ignoraba era la enorme cantidad de problemas que vendrían desde ese momento, problemas que le darían un giro total al cauce de los hechos hasta ahora vistos.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Muchas gracias si leyeron hasta aquí.**

 **Antes de que me digan algo sobre plagios, tutelas, y demandas me lavare las manos aquí y ahora, en si la trama para esta creacion fue basada en la historia "** **original sin"** **del autor "** **león we5cker"** **, en si mi intención aparte de crear un roce entre rias e issei, es crear uno mas personal entre el y yuuto, eso sin contar de que Sona quedara en una posición desfavorable para los hechos siguientes, la forma que vi mas apropiada para escribir una historia de este calibre fue la** **narrativa profunda** **del gran maestro** **bustercall** **, ya que le brinda tintes explicativos y concretos al tema.**

 **Me puse a reflexionar mientras oia "careles wisper" que si a un tema como la traición y el abandono le rebuscan y le brindan profundidad, por que no se enfocan en otros temas diversos, profundos y al mismo tiempo explotables, incluyendo a una pereja que solo se ve en harenes, y si buscan harem, siento ser portador de malas noticias pero no, el fic no da para eso, además que lo hice con la intención de innovar mi repertorio "harenico" y cambiar un poco mi estilo, espero hacerme entender.**

 **Por ultimo espero haya sido bien recibida por ustedes y no recibir denuncias luego.**

 **Hasta la otra…**


End file.
